First Kiss
by Nephilim SinClaire
Summary: After listening to the other new mutants' stories about their first kisses, Jamie's feeling a bit left out... KurtJamie, rated for shounen-ai kisses; One-shot fluff fic.


Author's Notes: Yes, it's a Kurt/Jamie fic. Call me strange, but I think that a little shouta-fun is okay, as long as it's tasteful. Nayways, this is just a cute li'l one-shot that I thought up the day after a friend of mine and I tried to think of all the possible yaoi pairings for X-ME. I think it's cute, so please R&R. No flames, please, though. If no likey shounen-ai, no readey, no complainy. Deal? Oh, and Kurt and Amanda are broken up in this fic, just so y'know.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh... If I owned it, there'd be too much yaoiful goodness for it to be considered a children's show... It'd pro'lly be rated somewhere around 16+, and more anime-ish. *Nodnod*  
  
First Kiss By Margarita Neko  
  
Jamie tried his best to make himself invisible. This was an easy task for him, really; No one seemed to pay attention to him unless he wasn't wanted, and then they only talked to him long enough to shoo him away. Most of the time, his presence was tolerated, but not acknowledged.  
  
Right now, however, it was vital that he was not seen. The other new mutants were in the middle of a conversation whose subject he had no experience in. If they were to find out that little Jamie, the one who fit in with the rest of them least of all, had yet another inexperience that separated him from their group, he would be alienated even more than he already was.  
  
"...So then, he handed me the flowers and kissed me. Right there on the sidewalk, with everyone watching. And that was my first kiss," finished a blushing Jubilee. The girls "awww"ed, and the boys laughed and catcalled.  
  
At this point, Jamie was trying to get to the door of the rec room without being caught. Being only twelve years old, he had never kissed anyone before, but he doubted that his age would keep the others from teasing him if they found out. After all, Ray had said that he had gotten his first kiss when he was only ten years old.  
  
'It's times like this that I really wish I could tell a half-decent lie,' the brunette boy thought to himself as he casually escaped the room, and, as soon as he was sure no one would see him, ran down the hall.  
  
After a moment, Jamie stopped running. He had no idea where he was heading. He had just been running for the sake of getting as far away from the other new mutants as possible.  
  
Pausing, he wondered where he could go until the others had finished their conversation. There was nothing to do in his room, no one to play with outside (except for one of his clones, but they only lasted for so long, and got boring after a while anyway), and he didn't feel like doing his homework at the moment. Eventually he decided to go the kitchen, get a snack, and hope that when he was done he could return to the others without facing possible death-by-humiliation.  
  
~*~  
  
When he got to the kitchen, he found Kurt already there and snacking a hole in the food budget. Grinning, Jamie took a seat at the counter, grabbing one of the elf's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and digging in. Kurt just smiled at him briefly before setting back to the rest of his food with a vengeance.  
  
Jamie liked Kurt. Unlike the other X-Men and, indeed, the other new mutants, Kurt treated him as an equal, and not a nuisance. To Kurt, Jamie wasn't just another new mutant, or just a little boy. In fact, Jamie liked to think of them as friends. Of course, he wasn't sure if this was true or if the fuzzy blue elf was just naturally friendly to everyone. But still, a kid could dream.  
  
The two ate in a companionable silence, and even when they were finished they just sat together quietly for a few moments. Finally, Kurt broke the silence.  
  
"So, vhat did the other newbies do this time? Kick you out again?" the German boy asked, smiling his trademark fanged grin at the younger mutant.  
  
Jamie smiled back, and shook his head. "Not exactly," he replied.  
  
"Ah... Vell then, if you don't mind my asking, vhy are you hanging out vith the fuzzy dude instead of vith your friends?" Kurt asked, his head tilted slightly in a look of cat-like curiosity.  
  
Jamie felt a pang of hurt course through his heart, but he tried his best to ignore it. After all, he had sort of seen this coming.  
  
"I... I'm sorry if I bothered you, Kurt..." he said dejectedly. "I kinda... Y'know, thought that we were friends... If you want, I'll go see if their finished yet..."  
  
To the brunette boy's surprise, Kurt's eyes widened and he started shaking his head frantically. "Nein! That vas not vhat I meant!" he told the younger boy firmly. "I'm sorry, I just thought that you vere closer to them. You don't have to go if you don't vant to. I'd actually kind of like the company, if you don't mind."  
  
Jamie smiled in relief. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him, and taking the place of the pain that had lanced through his heart earlier was a strange kind of comforting warmth. This confused him a little, but he chose to ignore it. "'S'okay, Kurt! Of course I'll stay. You're really fun to talk to."  
  
Kurt gave him his fanged grin again, and grabbed a few cookies from what was left of the snack pile. "You said something about seeing if they vere 'finished.' Anything that the professor should be avare of? Any explosives involved?"  
  
Jamie laughed. "Well, I guess they are kinda explosives in themselves, but I don't think they're out destroying stuff right now," he said, following Kurt's lead and grabbing a few cookies.  
  
"Ah... Then vhat vas so important that you had to wait until it vas over to go back?" the fuzzy elf asked.  
  
The younger boy hesitated, and glanced up at Kurt. "Promise you won't tell?" he asked after a moment, voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Scout's honor," Kurt replied immediately, the caring and slightly protective look on his face telling Jamie that he could trust the blue mutant with anything, that he would rather die than ever betray the younger boy's confidence. Instantly, the strange warm feeling came back, but the brunette pushed it down yet again to be dealt with another time.  
  
"Well, the guys were kinda talking about..." Here, Jamie paused as a light blush stained his cheeks. "They were... Talking about their first kisses..."  
  
Immediately, a look of understanding crossed Kurt's face. "Let me guess: You can't really relate to them in that area," he stated, looking to the younger boy for a confirmation, which he got in the form of a small nod and slightly deeper blush, before continuing. "That's okay, Jamie... You are only tvelve, after all. You've got plenty of time to find someone who'll kiss you, ja?"  
  
Jamie sighed, looking down sadly. "It's not that, really... I just really wanna be 'one of the guys,' y'know? And they already don't like me 'cause I'm little... I just... Don't wanna be any more different from then than I already am..."  
  
At this point, the twelve-year-old mutant's eyes were beginning to tear up, and he was feeling more or less humiliated. 'Great... Now Kurt probably thinks I'm just an annoying little boy, too... Congratulations, Madrox, you've successfully lost all of your friends,' he thought, sniffling at the idea of Kurt hating him, and wondering slightly at the fact that the thought of losing the blue boy seemed to hurt much worse than it did for anyone else.  
  
However, the tears had barely escaped his eyes when a soft, three- fingered hand was brushing them gently from his cheeks. Jamie looked up through the blurriness of the liquid, and sure enough, Kurt was standing over him, smiling a soft, caring smile on his face, carefully rubbing the tear tracks from the smaller boy's cheeks.  
  
Once again, the infamous "warm and fuzzy feeling" came back, and a blush spread across Jamie's face. At this point, he was finding that the feeling was getting hard to ignore, and, when he thought about it, it had been happening for quite some time. There was just something about the older mutant that toyed with his emotions, made him forget all about what everyone else in the world thought about him, as long as Kurt still wanted to be with him.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I've never kissed anyvone either," the blue mutant said, breaking Jamie from his thoughts abruptly.  
  
The younger boy's eyes widened as just what the older boy had said sank in. "R... Really?" he asked disbelievingly, not sure if it was true or if Kurt was just saying it to make him feel better.  
  
The older boy gave him a strange look. "Ah... It tends to be a bit hard to get kissed vhen you're considered a demon for the majority of your life, and not allowed to touch anyvone for the rest of it," he said, and then, when Jamie opened his mouth to make a point about Amanda, added, "And no, ve never kissed. Ve vere more friends than anything else, vhich vas vhy ve broke up. It vould have been like kissing mein sister."  
  
Jamie nodded and gave a small smile, relieved that he wasn't alone, but something was still nagging at the back of his mind. 'This really makes no sense,' he thought to himself. 'I mean, Kurt's such a nice guy! Amanda shoulda kissed him at least once... Or maybe Kitty, she kinda likes him, I think... Or even Tabby, she was always flirting with him and stuff... Why can't one of them give him his first kiss? I'd kiss him, if I were a girl-'  
  
Pause.  
  
Letting that thought sink in.  
  
'...Oh well. I think I've heard of guys who like to kiss other guys before. Can't hurt.'  
  
"Kurt?" Jamie said out loud, and, when the older boy turned to him, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  
  
It was soft, and it only lasted for a few seconds, but it was more than enough to bring back that wonderful, warm feeling, this time with an intensity that spread throughout his entire body, bringing a soft blush across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.  
  
After those amazing few seconds, each of which were like an eternity in heaven for him, Jamie pulled away and glanced up at the older boy. His golden eyes were wide, and his cheeks were stained purple, a color that Jamie recognized as Kurt's version of a blush.  
  
Eventually, Jamie came back down to earth, and gave Kurt a wide smile, cheeks still slightly pink.  
  
"There!" he said cheerfully. "Now we've both had a first kiss!"  
  
Kurt still seemed to stunned to respond, so Jamie hopped out of his chair and headed towards the door, turning around to add, "I'm gonna go see if the guys are done yet... Thanks for the snack!"  
  
And then he took off, once again running down the hall, soft giggles escaping his lips at the thought of the kiss. A few moments later, he was standing outside the rec room.  
  
Still grinning, he opened the door and practically skipped over to the couch, where he plopped down next to Ray. Bobby was just finishing up his story.  
  
The mutant next to him grinned. "Hey, kid. Where'd ya go?" he whispered, so as to not interrupt the iceman.  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Just for a snack."  
  
"...And then they told me that the bottle was pointing to the kid next to me, not me!" Bobby finished, and everyone started laughing. "But I swear I knew that. I just figured that I was more worthy than he was," he added with a firm nod, and was met with yet more roars of laughter.  
  
"So is that everyone?" Rahne asked after the laughter had died down a little.  
  
Ray nudged Jamie. "Not quite! The kid still hasta go," he announced.  
  
"Oh, come on! Do you really think innocent little Jamie has actually kissed someone?" Bobby asked with a snort of laughter, and almost everyone else mumbled an agreement.  
  
"Um... Actually..." Jamie started, the blush returning to his cheeks, "...I kinda have..."  
  
This new information was met with a collective "WHAT?!" that left the brunette boy's ears ringing, and followed by a few catcalls and pats on the back from the guys and whispered "Our little Jamie's growing up!" from the girls.  
  
After a few moments of this, curiosity took over for the other new mutants, starting with Sam.  
  
"So, who was she?" the blond boy asked.  
  
Jamie started a bit at the use of the word "she," and suddenly realized that he would have to be careful about not mentioning genders. While he himself found nothing wrong with what he had done, he had heard that some people could be prejudiced about boys who kissed boys.  
  
"Just a friend," he answered simply. Then, the others started chiming in their own questions, barely giving him time to breathe in between them.  
  
"How old was she?"  
  
"Um... A few years older than me, I guess."  
  
(This was met with a few more catcalls.)  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Not so long ago, I guess."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"Tall, well, taller than me, anyway, with dark hair down to the shoulders and really pretty eyes."  
  
"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Would you like to kiss her again?"  
  
Jamie paused at this question. He really did like Kurt, and he didn't find anything wrong with the "boys kissing boys" thing. And besides that, Kurt's lips were really soft, and he was gentle, and Jamie didn't care at all that he was blue and fuzzy. In fact, he thought it was kind of cool. And then there was that warm, fuzzy feeling ('It kinda feels like Kurt does,' he realized suddenly. 'Warm and fuzzy... I bet it'd be blue if it had a color.'). After that kiss, he had decided that it definitely meant that he like Kurt in a more than just friends way. He wasn't sure if it was just a crush, or if he was really in love, but either way, he knew that he really liked it.  
  
"Yeah..." he said after a moment. "Yeah, I think I'd really like that."  
  
As soon as the words had left his lips, he was bombarded with yet more of the seemingly unending questions. And, distracted as he was, he failed to notice a certain blue elf standing in the doorway, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko: Well, that's it, folks! Don't kill me for this, I thought it was cute and I hadta write it.  
  
Rei: You do realize you've been hanging out with that Nezumi girl too much, doncha?  
  
Neko: Yeah, yeah... You sound like my mum...  
  
Rei: ~.~;;; Thank you, please never say that again.  
  
Neko: ^.^ Okies! Nayways, I decided that liked Kurt/Jamie for two reasons: 1.) It's cute as hell, and 2.) One of the names for it could be Kamie, and if you spell it without the 'e', then you've got Kami, which is Japanese for God! Therefore, Kamie = All-powerful and holy and all that good crap. Just felt the need to include a method to my madness. Please don't hate me for this fic, I really suck at fluffy romance goo, and I just did this to calm down my muses. THEY FORCED ME, DAMMIT! So, R&R, I appreciate constructive criticism, but please no flames, okies? Love ya! 


End file.
